falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:ExplorerSmaily
Баги Не знаю куда прилепить инфу о баге- потому что засовывать в половине квестов объяснение лениво. Это про клинический баг с "целеуказателем" (модификация/ментаты/моды). Не менее 10% квестов можно запороть таким макаром... Беседка похоже не собирается это дело исправлять — там какие-то косяки на уровне движка и теоретически дружественные цели можно было бы подсвечивать зеленым, но там вместо этого заглушка. Большую часть косяков обеспечивает багание целеуказателем относительного affinity (проще говоря взаимоотношений неписей) , теоретически можно было бы попробовать переделать 80-90% скриптов квестов с вызовом запроса на affinit, но при этом начнутся либо лютые баги с ветвлением квестов, либо придёться вводить тысячи "флагов", что неприемлемо. Клинический пример бага - когда Кук и Пол во время драки достают стволы и квест запарывается не начавшись. Короче, хз куда прилепить это- просто хочется, чтоб народ не мучался с этим багом. Heavenside (обсуждение) 14:15, октября 5, 2016 (UTC) : Оу, да я и не знал, что там так всё заморочено, особенно что кто-то скажет какая там конкретика :) Я полагаю, что очередные уборщики, оптимизаторы и мододелы исправят большую часть косяков своей любимой игры, флаг им в руки. для нашего Убежища (в особенности для лаборатории Волт-Тек) это будет актуально. А баги лучше вснго описывать в конце, там есть возможность делать обозначения, например проставить такое: шаблон игровой платформы (ПК), на которой выявляется баг. Да схема уже отработанная, можно поэтапно в отдельном разделе писать, чтобы никто не запутался в свалке информации. Уж лучше проще поверить, чем проверять хорошо отработанную схему.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:14, октября 5, 2016 (UTC) : Модами это не исправить- на нексусе кучу реквестов на этот фикс удалили- там нужен разбор движка игры, к которому естественно нет доступа. В багрепортах беседке это слали как минимум с декабря, но они ничего не могут/хотят сделать. Такое ощущение, что это им написал какойто человек, которого уже уволили :) : Ну в багах буду по мере возможности писать, просто требует времени, чтоб проверить, прежде чем писать. : Heavenside (обсуждение) 02:38, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) Для справки. Здравствуйте. Власть, конечно, переменилась и всё же: Игровые файлы. Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 17:53, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) :Стал забывать. Исправлю.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:56, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) Неотмечаемый квест У Неотмечаемых квестов нет названий и первооткрыватель дает свое. Ты еще асе неотмечаемые квесты для смеху удали. :И вам тоже здрасте. Один вопрос: если у неотмечаемых нет названия, то откуда же оно вообще взялось у вас? Смешно когда нет доводов?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:22, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Откройте страницу квестов. Найдите любой неотмечаемый квест. Например 300 серебрянников. Нашли? Так теперь удалите его. Ведь такого квеста нет. Название придумал первооткрыватель. --62.227.166.148 21:48, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: С какой стати я должен удалять квест, который описан в руководстве к игре и не написан первооткрывателем?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:51, октября 11, 2016 (UTC) Про кулак Тессы Привет. Не нашла, куда засунуть инфу по урону кулака «без оружия 15». Сую в карточку — не суётся. Может, это не урон, а способность? Почему тогда какая-то цифирь рядом стоит? Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 14:48, октября 14, 2016 (UTC) : Всё дело в том, что в карточке нет строки «Урон». Но есть «Эффекты». Добавил в статью. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 00:44, октября 15, 2016 (UTC) Безымянная тема Привет, наткнулся на баг который повторяется даже после перезапуска игры или начала новой игры. После первого пробуждения жена с ребенком не в капсуле, а снаружи, квест пройти нельзя. Что-нибудь подскажешь? : Советую подписываться в конце для начала, чтобы выйти на обратную связь. А случая с женой не замечал вообще раньше. Если игра - пиратка то сносить, поскольку там игровые процессы глохнут по сюжету намного чаще, чем в обычных играх. Моду могут что-то изменить и из-за этого опять скрипты, триггеры и прочая неинтересность не работают. Повторный заход в Убежище на моменте простаивания в очереди среди прибывших резидентов советую сделать, может жена всё же влезет в камеру.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:20, октября 24, 2016 (UTC) Общественные события привет, я вчера в той статье удаляла интервики, ибо они относятся к газете "общественные события", а не к локации. Про локацию только на английском есть, Mrs danka (обсуждение) 17:05, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) :В любом случае разберутся и без меня. Главное - отметить, что на сестринских вики тоже не дремлют.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:07, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) Зачем? Вы моём обсуждении оставили такую тему как "Флуд". Зачем? Я знаю что есть обсуждение. :На память всё вернул. И подписался за вас тоже тут. Не за что.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:52, ноября 16, 2016 (UTC) Акция 10 Приветствую! Прошу заглянуть сюда, необходимо посоветоваться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:35, ноября 17, 2016 (UTC) : Отложил на потом.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:40, ноября 17, 2016 (UTC) Бабуля Спаркл Госпадин Експлорер вы путаете кислое с длинным. При чем здесь рейдеры! Это совсем разные вещи. Подумайте еще раз. Бабуля рулит! :Подпишитесь сначала и назовите правильно мой ник без всяких вульгарностей, тогда и обращу побольше внимания.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:13, ноября 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Предпологаю что вы из дикой , вульгарной страны и не понимаете наш адесский юмор. Но уверяю вас, что вас никто не хотел как то обидеть. Совсем наоборот. Надеюсь на ваше обращение внимание на нашу, тоесть вашу... короче нашу общую проблему)))) --62.227.173.249 18:45, ноября 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Прошу вас обоих немного поумерить пыл и перейти к конструктивному диалогу. Если есть спорные моменты — на странице обсуждения статьи всегда можно обсудить ту или иную правку, не переходя на личности. Надеюсь на понимание. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:34, ноября 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ок, "аноним с адесским юмором", которого я не знаю, выполняю своё обещание, только будет нудно и скучно. Бабуля оказывается согласно ГЭККу не одна так одевается, и у неё есть собственный ID! И из-за этого она Уникальна. А есть ещё рейдер в Брокен Стил, маскирующийся также, как и Бабуля, и у него тоже свой ID, он уникален! А ещё есть обитатели пустоши, которые носят такие же прикиды, которые и этот рейдер, и эта Бабуля носят, и чтобы вы подумали — у них тоже свой уникальный ID! ID есть и у Сашеньки, только у него прикид вообще отличительный, так что он выходит ещё уникальнее, поэтому со своим добром пусть сидит у себя на странице и пускай там показывает свою "уникальность". И так с каждым уникальным и достопримечательным персонажем ;) Достопримечательности убрали, поскольку некоторые лепили туда что и как попало, на том и подорвались. Но вернёмся: бабка - уникальная, Саша - уникальный, остальные - тоже, поэтому прописывать вульгарные и высокие стили типа "Бабка похожа на Сашку костюмом, который имеет пуговицы, которые носит Гробовщик в кармане, профессию которого носит и мой дядя, который кстати имеет два глаза, как и коготь смерти..." не надо. Так же, как и ваш вариант с подменой понятий. Не знаю в какой вульгарной и дикой стране так пишут и пакостят, соединяя кислое и круглое, наврав, что они одинаковы и что так и надо, но я думаю что в вашей таких как минимум один может быть. В моей же порядочным человеком больше и надеюсь что меня правильно поняли, что такая вещь при помощи хиханек и хаханек не выйдет со мной.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:10, ноября 19, 2016 (UTC) Организации *А кто определяет термин ..организация. Почему Рейнджеры Рейли в твоем понятии организация, а радио Галактика нет. В чем твоя логика?--62.227.170.191 20:33, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :Организации по 3-ей части игры читали?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:19, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Вот там и ошибка. Надо туда дописать Галактику сотрудниками Тридог и Маргарет. ::: Всем привет! А Маргарет - это ещё кто?(существуют признаки организаций и фракций, как в жизни, так и в играх(и справочниках - руководствах о них)-какие из них есть у РНГ?)--Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:02, ноября 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: Никакой там ошибки нет, а если есть, то у каждого поста супермутанта и стоянки диких гулей будет своя организация и иерархия согласно вашей логике, противоречащая всему, что там написано. Судья пустоши, Маргарет (по крайней мере по имени точно) нет в ГЭККе вообще, её фотка скорее всего взята из каких-нибудь обитателей Мегатонны, эта девка с ирокезом выдаёт подарки Одинокому Путнику, только голос у неё другой. Вчера пытался найти её игровую организацию и безуспешно. Вы прибейте диджея на станции и услышите как эта ворчунья ругается на тех, кто убил Тридога.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:36, ноября 23, 2016 (UTC) Очередной перевод Посмотрел Ваш перевод статьи про Сполоха,очень мне понравился, особенно, местами. Я проверил и хотел бы кое-что усовершенствовать, но уважаю Ваше мнение, так что...написал здесь. Жирным отмечено то, что предлагаю вставить в статью(ссылки на дельный (и совпадающий с авторитетным) источник - прилагаются). Посмотрите, пожалуйста и отпишитесь, там или здесь.)) --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 02:43, декабря 3, 2016 (UTC) :Ответил.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:38, декабря 3, 2016 (UTC) Что не так? Давно уже руки чесались сделать сводную статью по всем игровым объектам. Решила попробовать собрать в кучку предметы какого-либо дополнения. Взяла для начала Vault-Tec Workshop. Список сформировала, но статью сохранить не могу. Кнопка «Записать страницу» неактивна. И внизу вылезает вот такое сообщение: «''Обратите внимание, что все добавления и изменения текста статьи рассматриваются, как выпущенные на условиях лицензии CC-BY-SA (см. Wikia:Licensing). Если вы не хотите, чтобы ваши тексты свободно распространялись и редактировались любым желающим, не помещайте их сюда. Вы также подтверждаете, что являетесь автором вносимых дополнений, или скопировали их из источника, допускающего свободное распространение и изменение своего содержимого. НЕ РАЗМЕЩАЙТЕ БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ МАТЕРИАЛЫ, ОХРАНЯЕМЫЕ АВТОРСКИМ ПРАВОМ!» Не могу понять, что именно я делаю не так. Может, дело в заголовке «'Игровые объекты Vault-Tec Workshop'»? Может, возникает какой-то конфликт с заголовком категории? Но такой категории ещё нет, и страница-то изначально создалась без проблем, сообщение «Статья с таким названием уже существует''» не вылезало. Или, может, существует какое-то табу на такого рода статьи, о котором я ничего не знаю? Потому что не нашла больше ни одной подобной статьи ни по одной игре, от которой можно было бы плясать. Поэтому плясала вот от этого. Помогите, плиз. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 15:47, декабря 7, 2016 (UTC) :Вопрос снимается, всё получилось) Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 16:20, декабря 7, 2016 (UTC) Про Мэйсона Привет. Хотела сделать сводную статью про Мэйсонов, этого и этого. Но статья не создалась, потому что у Мэйсона из первого фола нет никакой приставки, а переименовывать я её не стала. Создайте как-нибудь статью про Мэйсонов, плиз. И с наступающим) Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 21:47, декабря 30, 2016 (UTC) :Спасибо, но уже. Не пойму - почему у вас опять возникают какие-то проблемы с созданием страниц?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:00, декабря 31, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to use the Christmas/New Year-wishes-tradition, to thank those around me who kept this wikia and daily life more fun for me during the past year. Everything just seems so normal and evident that we are here almost every day, yet it's very worthwhile to consider for a moment how wonderful it is to have people like you on the Wikia, making editing a lot more enjoyable. I would also like to use this opportunity to wish a happy and healthy new year for you and everyone around you who is dear to you. I hope you'll have a great and healthy new year in which all your wishes may come true! -[[User talk:Peace'n Hugs| Greets ]] Peace'n Hugs (talk) (blog) 00:35, января 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hi! Thank you for congratulation. Me too nicely. Be good User, Peace'n Hugs :) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:27, января 8, 2017 (UTC) Стоит ли продолжать историю фракций? Да я уже пожалуй понял, что к чему и т.п. А насчет блога - стоит ли мне продолжать этот раздел "Моральные стороны или почему не стоит выбирать ту или иную фракцию" ? G7-2F (обсуждение) 04:51, января 14, 2017 (UTC)G7-F2G7-2F (обсуждение) 04:51, января 14, 2017 (UTC) :Ну это от вас зависит, я на этом фоне всего лишь читатель, которых хочет узнать и по возможности разобрать что-то интересное.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:57, января 14, 2017 (UTC) Про вандализм Приветствую! Я прошу Вас более тщательно разбираться в предмете написанных другими участниками правок, перед тем как выносить кому-либо «клеймо вандала». Если есть хоть толика сомнения, стоит это обсудить на странице обсуждения статьи, либо задать вопрос участнику о его правке, либо посоветоваться с другими участниками Проекта. Прошу не воспринимать это «в штыки», а сделать необходимые выводы, ведь данные просчёты со стороны опытных редакторов в сторону начинающих — создают отрицательную характеристику участникам и самому Проекту в целом. Надеюсь на понимание. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 06:35, января 19, 2017 (UTC) :Хм, не знал про глубокую глотку в терминале, виноват. Спасибо за исправление и внимание.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:51, января 19, 2017 (UTC) Картинки с роботами Здрастути , насчет рисунка робо техника по Deus ex- то оказалось правда.Но насчет робота-разрушителя это был фан-арт. 18:21, марта 15, 2017 (UTC)18:21, :Ну так уже разобрали. В конце сообщения достаточно нажать кнопку подписи и в окошечке появится это: --~~~~ --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:27, марта 15, 2017 (UTC) Про рободворецкого Привет. Это не отсебятина была, это именно текст от локализатора. Воть. --Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 14:28, апреля 10, 2017 (UTC) :Спасибо. Значит это я напутал.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:57, апреля 10, 2017 (UTC) Формуляры Доброго времени суток! Ознакомился с формуляром заявок. ИМХО раздел "Порядок голосования" нуждается в доработке. С одной стороны чересчур строгие и запутанные правила задания вопросов кандидату (ИМХО Вопросы могут быть заданы любым участником Убежища имеющим право голоса). С другой - не рассмотрены гипотетические ситуации когда значительная часть модераторов (больше 25%) и/или бюрократ перестали появляться в Убежище. В этом случае, согласно предлагаемым правилам, голосование никогда не закончится. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 23:30, мая 6, 2017 (UTC) : Вмешаюсь! Я переработал по модераторам контента и чата, до бюрократа ещё не добрался, чуть позже оптимизирую. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:35, мая 7, 2017 (UTC) : to Ustas014: вот я и прошу помощи от админов, чтобы всё учли и всё необходимое внесли)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:53, мая 7, 2017 (UTC) Лебедь Приветствую. По поводу происхождения лебедя, откуда информация, что он подвергся действию ВРЭ до войны, а не в послевоенном институте. Ведь на версию послевоенного института явно указывает диалог с Вёрджилом. 46.133.197.163 06:51, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) :Пардон, неправильно понял и не учёл реплики Вёрджила. Берусь поправлять.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:35, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) Оригиналы иллюстраций Не нужно удалять оригиналы скринов залитые участниками! В противном случае, нет смысла заливать изображения сюда, а нужно закачивать сразу на Нюку и портировать сюда, но это категорически не верно! Они не всегда принимают наш вклад. Сами часто заимствуют большинство наших трудов и копипастят себе, в итоге мы сами уничтожаем труд своих же вкладчиков. Кроме негатива это не несёт ничего хорошего! Прошу вас так больше не делать! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:48, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) : Я всего лишь поступил согласно прежнему порядку, ИМХО так проще и всё норм в отношении копирки. Хоть причина удалять осталась, но всегда есть возможность залить фото в песочницу, отметив соответствующим шаблоном, что она удерживается на старнице участника. Того и гляди, труд пригодится.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:52, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Ранее, в том числе в чате обговаривали этот вопрос и пришли к обоюдному решению, что залитые участниками иллюстрации остаются как основа, не принимая в расчет копипасты их на Нюку. Иначе тут снести придется овер 100500 старательно залитых нами же иллюстраций. Они там даже пишут на них (правда не всегда), что «оригинальное изображение залито на российской вики таким-то участником», в знак уважения к труду, а Вы решили снести оригиналы. Есть ведь много всего, чем можно здесь заняться, кроме как уничтожать то, на что люди тратили время и силы. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:59, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ничего не помню по поводу «обоюдного» согласия, лучше где-то в обсуждении или на форуме написали бы, а в чате много чего пишут и ничего не запоминается. Это как бы не отменяет возможности удалять сейчас… Я сторонник отсекать и убирать лишнее, и я не особо ленив в этом плане, а моё нынешнее положение бывшего модера известно. Моя позиция пока неизменна, пока не буду выполнять чужие просьбы, которые отчасти полезны другим участникам. Кстати, я тоже трачу силы, но на другом, более лёгком уровне.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:07, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::: Вот и отсекайте, кроме вклада других участников, коим является и иллюстрации. Если угодно — попросите админов Нюки не воровать у нас скрины дабы не возникали такие ситуации. Будем считать этот вопрос решённым. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:44, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Вопрос не решен, поскольку как ни проси и старайся, а админы Ньюки будут смотреть и копировать. То же самое и на других проектах. Вот пометки в описании файлов, чтобы их оставляли под каким-либо предлогом — другое дело, впрочем на этот случай найдётся своё «но». А так, когда нынешние условия позволяют действовать соответствующе, то люди будут действовать соответствующе. Ну нет у многих картинкофилии ;)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:07, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Не нужно говорить за всех! Рекомендации говорят о том, что перед заливкой картинки, нужно убедиться что её нет на Нюке, но там нет ни слова, что нужно удалить стыренную Ньюковцами из числа залитых нами ранее картинок и заменить ссылкой копипасты. Не нужно доводить всё до абсурда. Для большинства участвующих в обсуждении чата эта тема решена, если Вы с этим не согласны — добро пожаловать на форум. У меня всё! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:13, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Извиняюсь что влезаю, но часто задаюсь вопросом: почему у нас так и принято закрывать темы, тем более призрачные и о которых никто не слышал? Я часто посещаю чат, но не слышал ни о каком принятом решении. Имхо, думаю нужно перенести эту тему на форум, где каждый участник действительно выскажет своё мнение по этому поводу. 20px|link=Участник: Veteran NCR Veteran NCR (talk | вклад) 20:24, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: Это было, на минуточку, до 2017 года. Если кто-то хочет изменить правила по иллюстрациям — пусть так и сделает — обсудит это на форуме. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:30, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: To Solo: А написано обратное ещё давным-давно. В чате прошлый день не помнят, я уже и не говорю о месяце, годе назад, и правильно делают, что посылают на форум. Только вы не тех посылаете — меня-то нынешний порядок устраивает, а те, кто в чате договорился в своём кругу, им и обошлись, так ничего и не сделав толком для большинства. Если Вы с этим не согласны — добро пожаловать на форум, за админами инициатива, а не за какими-то обсуждаемыми в узких кругах темами в чате. Постановка многочисленных восклицательных знаков и строгие выражения в приказном тоне могут расценены участниками как неэтичные, поэтому прошу ко мне их не применять.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:35, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::: Что хотел, я всем сказал. Успехов, а скрины не трогайте, не для того их люди загружали. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:41, мая 15, 2017 (UTC)